


Always, Your Infinity

by Desi_Worldwide



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Infinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desi_Worldwide/pseuds/Desi_Worldwide
Summary: Dear reader,Some love stories begin after years of friendship. Others begin with love at first sight. But this one is different. This one began with a letter.Letter after letter, Clarke fell in love with the secret identity that she so trusted with all of her secrets. But what happens when her secret admirer finally reveals themself?Only one way to find out. Open the letter.Always,Your Infinity





	Always, Your Infinity

Dear reader,

Some love stories begin after years of friendship. Others begin with love at first sight. But this one is different. This one began with a letter.

Beautiful, golden haired Clarke Griffin walked down the high school’s hallways with Raven and Octavia by her side. The three girls were simply irresistible; all eyes were on them. With a smile and a giggle, Clarke turned away and walked to her locker. She opened it and a folded piece of paper fell out. Normally, she got cute notes in her lockers, but they never usually caught her attention. For some reason, this one did. She opened it and began reading.

_  
Dear Clarke,_

_You may not know who I am, but let’s just call me your secret admirer. The reason I am keeping myself a secret is that I will never in a million years be able to tell you any of this in person. I think you are so beautiful, that no one ever compares to you. You really take my breath away. You are so smart too, you have definitely proven to me that you can do anything and everything you possibly put your mind to. But you probably hear this from many others, so I will not bother you anymore. If you wish to leave a reply, you can place a letter under the bench next to the flower field behind the science office, I will find it._

_Always,_  
_Your Infinity_  


Clarke re-read the letter again. She had never read anything so touching before. Usually the love letters she received involved words such as “hot” and “bang”. But this one, this one was something else. And no one had ever called her smart before. Clarke smiled, as she decided to leave a reply.  
She got a piece of paper and wrote her message.

_  
Dear Infinity,_

_Thank you for this beautiful message. I am very flattered that you think I am beautiful and smart, but I think you may be wrong there. I am just a normal girl living the popular girl life. No one ever sees it though. I am also curious, how did you come up with the name Infinity?_

_Always,_  
_Your Clarke_  


Clarke ended the letter the same way Infinity had ended it. She didn’t know why, and she didn’t know why she had to tell this stranger about her just being a normal girl, but she did anyway. She stuck the paper under the bench that was mentioned in the letter, and carried on with her day.  
The next day, she found another letter in her locker and immediately opened it.

_  
Dear Clarke,_

_I am sure you are a normal girl behind the popular girl exterior, but to me you are still perfect. Maybe you can tell me more about the real you.  
And the name infinity came from the fact that I am a hopeless romantic who believes that soulmates are together to infinity._

_Always,_  
_Your Infinity_  


Days, weeks and months passed, and Clarke and Infinity kept exchanging letters every day. Clarke told Infinity everything about her, who she truly was, her hopes, her dreams, her secrets, her fears. She didn’t know why she trusted this stranger so much, but she started to fall in love with her. There was one problem though, Lexa fucking Woods.

Lexa Woods was the shy new girl who always sat in the back of the class and didn’t talk to anyone. She answered all the questions the professor asked in class, clearly a genius, but that was the only time she ever spoke. Every time Clarke went up to speak to her, Lexa would run off, and Clarke never got the chance. And the problem with Lexa Woods? She was so incredibly beautiful. Clarke had never seen anyone as beautiful as Lexa Woods. The gorgeous smart shy girl who always ran off was a mystery to Clarke. But she was also giving Clarke a lot of problems – Clarke was both in love with her and with Infinity. 

Clarke never told Infinity about Lexa, about how deeply in love Clarke is with her. It was her one secret that Infinity didn’t know about. Infinity told her all of her secrets too, and about her life. She told her about how per parents abandoned her and how she went into the foster system, finally being adopted just recently. She told Clarke about her love for squid documentaries, and her fear of talking to people, especially beautiful girls like Clarke. Clarke assured her that she shouldn’t be afraid to talk to her, and expressed to her so many times how much she wants to meet her in person.

One Thursday afternoon, Clarke put her books in her locker, and just as she shut the door, she saw a figure near her. She turned to see Lexa Woods standing timidly, looking at the floor, with a piece of paper in her hand. 

“Clarke…” She said, in barely a whisper, as she looked up. Green met blue, and Clarke noticed so much fear in Lexa’s eyes. She didn’t know what Lexa wanted as this was the first time Lexa ever spoke to her, or why she looked so scared, but all Clarke wanted to do is get rid of Lexa’s fear. She then thought about Infinity, and mentally shook her head. Infinity is who she was in love with. Yet there was Lexa, the most beautiful woman Clarke had ever seen. Lexa handed Clarke the piece of paper, her hand visibly shaking. Clarke took it and opened it. Before she looked at it, she looked at Lexa. Lexa had tears in her eyes that were threatening to spill, and she couldn’t stop shaking. 

“Are you okay?” Clarke asked her with concern.

“Just read it, please.” She said, so close to just grabbing the piece of paper from Clarke’s hands and running away.  
Clarke nodded and began to read the letter.

_  
Dear Clarke,_

_No matter how scared I am, it is only fair for you to know who is behind the letters. And that person is standing right in front of you._  


Clarke gasped and looked up. Lexa looked absolutely terrified, looking at the floor, and slowly looking up at Clarke.  


_Lexa Woods, the nerdy quiet girl who is a hopeless romantic and believes in infinite love. Lexa Woods, the shy new girl who is too scared to share her feelings in person. Lexa Woods, who is so head-over-heels in love with Clarke Griffin. Lexa Woods, your infinity._  
_I am very sorry that I had to disappoint you by revealing who the person behind the letter is. I wanted to keep it a secret so you won’t know that this girl is just stupid and weird Lexa Woods. I am so very sorry, Clarke._  
_Exchanging these letters with you have completely changed my life, and I will always cherish them._

_Always,_  
_Your Infinity_  


Clarke carefully folded the piece of paper, and with trembling hands, she put it in her pocket. She then looked at the trembling terrified brunette in front of her. Lexa looked up, and green met blue as a silent tear fell down Lexa's face.  
Clarke didn't hesitate. She took a step forward, and pressed her lips against Lexa's.  
The kiss was short but left them both completely breathless. As they pulled apart, both had tears in their eyes, and another tear fell down Lexa’s cheek as she continued to tremble.  
“Lexa… it was you.” Clarke said as she stared into Lexa’s eyes. “Thank you for telling me. I… I am so in love with you.” 

Lexa’s eyes were wide in shock. Before she could stop herself, she pushed her lips against Clarke’s, this time with more passion. She held on to those golden blonde curls for dear life. Clarke held Lexa’s waist and pulled her closer, if humanly possible. As they ended the kiss, both were in tears.

“I love you Clarke.” Lexa whispered.

Clarke grabbed her hand. “Come with me!”  
She led her to her car, and told her to get in.  
“Where are we going?” Lexa asked.  
“Our place.” Clarke said with a big smile, and Lexa smiled back at her answer. 

After exchanging many letters, Clarke told Infinity about the river. The river was where Clarke always went to get away from the world. It was her place, and she wanted to share it with Infinity. Clarke would read Infinity’s letters by the river, and Infinity would read Clarke’s. They always came at different times because Infinity wasn’t ready to reveal who she was yet, until now. 

Clarke drove them to the river, and they both sat on the grass in front of it.  
“You’re not disappointed that it was me?” Lexa asked, after some silence.  
“Why would I be?”  
“Because you are so perfect, and I am so… not.”  
Clarke turned to face Lexa, and took her hands, massaging them with her thumbs.  
“To be honest, I actually had a big problem. I was in love with 2 girls.”  
Lexa looked confused, not really understanding.  
“I was so scared, Lexa, because I didn’t know what to do. Being in love with 2 people? It’s absolutely terrifying!”  
“Who… who are the 2 girls?” Lexa asked.  
“Infinity, and Lexa Woods.” Clarke smiled, and Lexa’s heart almost exploded.

“Lexa, I fell in love with you from the very first moment I saw you. I don’t know why you think so low of yourself, but to me, you are the most beautiful woman in the entire world. You are just the definition of perfect. And you are so incredibly smart too, you can do absolutely anything. And I would have done anything in the world just to talk to you.”  
Lexa had never smiled so big in her life. Well, she had never actually been this happy in her entire life.

“But then Infinity’s letters started coming, and I started to fall in love with her. Before I knew it, I was so deeply in love with Infinity, that I would do anything to finally meet her in person. I was so scared, Lex. Being in love with 2 people just broke my heart. But… now… wow, Lexa I can’t believe it.”  
Clarke looked up to Lexa.

“I have been in love with just one person this whole time… YOU! You are more perfect than perfect Lexa, and don’t you ever think I will be disappointed!”  
“Clarke… I … you… you have no idea how happy I am right now. Please, Clarke, please be my girlfriend.”  
“Of course I’ll be our girlfriend!” Clarke launched herself at Lexa and filled her face with kisses as Lexa giggled.  
And that is how the most beautiful love story was created.

Always,  
Your Infinity


End file.
